


Special Delivery

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, established FrankenRai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: On Valentine's Day the trio are surprised to find that they each have two secret admirer letters.  Who could they be from?
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Special Delivery

M-21, Takeo and Tao were sorting through their mail one February 14th, when suddenly Tao stiffened. Two letters in his stack were without postmarks, and the first one he opened was a sheet of paper with words from magazines glued to it. Takeo found that he had one too. Before he could read it Tao took off screaming. M-21 tried to stop him but he was too slow.

"Boss! Boss! It's an emergency!" Tao shouted as he shoved the letter into Frankenstein's hands. Frankenstein coolly took it, put on his glasses, and read it. He passed it to his Master, who read it and almost smiled. 

"Congratulations," Frankenstein said sarcastically, looking at Tao over the glasses on his nose. "But next time you receive a secret admirer note, try to show some class."

"But I thought--" Tao was embarrassed and confused. A secret admirer, really?

Frankenstein stared at him, making him squirm. "Surely you read the note before tearing down the stairs, risking the safety of the household."

Tao giggled nervously. "No," he admitted. "I thought someone had been kidnapped." Takeo and M-21 appeared. Silently they took Tao by the arms and hauled him upstairs.

"I think you should look at all of your mail," Takeo said in a strange voice.

"And read it," M-21 blushed.

Sure enough, the other letter was a secret admirer letter as well, this one in English. Two secret admirers? Tao couldn't help but grin. He read the one with the pasted words again. 'Dear Tao, I like you. Your smile makes me happy. Your secret admirer.' The simplicity of the words reminded him of someone, but who? The blush on M-21's face gave him pause. Could he really be the object of M's affection? 

Tao noticed that Takeo was holding a similar note. He surreptitiously read it. 'Dear Takeo, I like you. Your hair is very pretty,' it read before being signed the same way. He caught Takeo's eye and Takeo winked, jerked an elbow at M-21 and winked again. Aha, so Takeo thought it was M too. How sweet, M-21 was in love with both of them! 

Before Tao could enjoy that thought, M-21 spoke up. "I received two letters as well, but they're both in English. I...I can't read English, so I was hoping that you would read them for me. Here," he handed a letter with hearts drawn on it to Takeo and a letter in blue ink to Tao. 

Takeo blushed deeply. He immediately recognized the letter he had written and slipped into the rest of the mail. He wondered if he should have drawn the hearts. Too much? M-21 looked impatient, so Takeo plucked up his courage to read aloud the note he had meant to be private and anonymous.

"Dear M-21, I have not known you long, and yet you are very important to me. I think of you all the time and dream of you often. I long to hold you in my arms. Perhaps you would,' at this point Takeo felt as if he were going to die. He took a deep breath before continuing. 'Perhaps you would let me kiss you? It would be...heavenly. Your secret admirer."

"Hmm" was all Tao said, but he was looking closely at Takeo. That blush spoke volumes, he decided. Also, that old-fashioned, romantic style was very suspicious. So Takeo was in love with M-21. This was getting more complicated. He was about to be jealous when he remembered the other letter he had received. Sure enough, it was covered in hearts. 'Dear Tao,' it began. "I have so longed to tell you my feelings, but have been afraid. Forgive me for continuing to be, as I have been so long, your secret admirer.' 

"Takeo?" Tao looked at his longtime companion questioningly. M-21 looked closely too as Takeo flushed deeper and deeper. M shook his head as if to clear it of hopes he dare not entertain.

"It must be someone that I know," M-21 finally said aloud. "Not many people know my name. It doesn't say ahjussi or oppa..."

"I think it's someone you know well," Takeo sounded as if he were being choked.

"So do I," said Tao, smiling.

"What about the letter you're holding?" M-21 asked. He was very curious at this point.

"Oh, this one, you probably don't really want to hear it," Tao tried to be casual but his voice was a little too high pitched.

Takeo suddenly grinned broadly, understanding. "I think he does," he teased. "Maybe after you read his, you could read this one of mine that also has blue ink."

"Alright, alright," Tao's hands were shaking. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Dear M-21, you're really sexy. Your...your scar is so hot! I want to kiss it over and over. If you're interested I could stop being a secret admirer and admire you out loud. I would like that."

M-21's fingers went to his scar, a look of disbelief on his face. "You don't think it's ugly?" he whispered.

"Of course not," Takeo and Tao chorused together, then blushed as they realized they had given themselves away.

"Here, Tao, read this one. It seems to have been written by the same person as the last one." Takeo couldn't help grinning as Tao looked uncomfortable, realizing he was going to have to read that out loud too.

"Come on, Tao, let's hear it!" M-21 was struggling to comprehend the day's events but he couldn't resist teasing Tao.

"Alright, alright. 'Dear Takeo,' he began. "Do I really have to?" he pleaded.

"Yes!" said both voices.

"Okay. 'Dear Takeo, I have been crazy about you for years. You have no idea how hot you are; your body drives me wild. I...I dream about your butt. If you're interested, etc." Tao collapsed on the bed and hid his face in a pillow.

Takeo sat next to Tao, and after some hesitation M-21 joined them.

"I didn't mean to scare you," M-21 finally said.

"Your note was really sweet," Takeo smiled softly, not quite able to meet his eyes. He didn't know where to look. 

"Did you guys really mean that stuff?" Tao asked suddenly from under the pillow.

"Yes," Takeo said, patting the pillow softly.

"Yes, M-21 agreed bashfully.

"Let me get this straight. We're all three in love...with all three of us?" Tao felt like his head was spinning, but in a surprisingly pleasant way.

"Something like that." Takeo was glowing.

"Is that a thing?" M-21 wondered.

"Yeah, it just means we're polynomial." Tao looked proud of his erudition.

"I thought that was a math thing?" Takeo was confused.

"Whatever. So..." Tao was starting to feel more like himself. "Does this mean I can kiss you guys?"

"Yes," Takeo said shyly. "And can I hold you both in my arms? I-I really want to."

"Okay," M-21 smiled. "Takeo, will you...would it be okay if I touch your hair?"

"Of course!" Takeo put his ponytail into M-21's hands.

"Ooh, does this mean I can touch your butts now?" Tao was bouncing with excitement.

Takeo and M-21 looked at each other and nodded. "My butt belongs to you guys now," Takeo laughed.

"Yeah," M-21 agreed, looking everywhere but at the other two.

"Nice!" Tao grinned. He got up and walked across the room.

"What are you doing, Tao?" Takeo wanted his companion to stay close to him.

"I'm locking the door. We have a lot of catching up to do!" 

Raizel and Frankenstein sat on the couch together peacefully, leaning into each other comfortably as they read. Raizel was pondering over one of Frankenstein's guides, this one for popular sports, while Frankenstein clipped recipes and articles on gardening to be pasted into his carefully curated scrapbooks. He picked up the latest gardening magazine, which promised a new method for preventing black spot on roses, only to find that the article in question had holes cut into it. Further inspection revealed holes in the pages of multiple magazines of all kinds, even the beauty magazine Yuna had accidentally left behind. He growled and considered taking the price out of M-21's pay, but remembered that M-21 barely spent any of his paycheck anyway. He sighed, set the magazines down, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"It is worth it. The children are happy," Raizel said, reading Frankenstein's thoughts. 

Frankenstein breathed deeply and counted to ten. "You are right. What are a few magazines compared to love?" Frankenstein kissed his Master tenderly. "Were M-21's efforts successful, I wonder?"

Raizel's eyes were wide. "Yes. So were Takeo and Tao's."

"Takeo and...I see." Frankenstein's eyes widened.

"They will need a bigger bed. The one they are...using...now is too small for three," Raizel told him matter-of-factly.

"I...I will take care of that tomorrow." Frankenstein gulped. All three of them, in love? Life with the trio was about to become much crazier, he thought. Raizel squeezed his hand reassuringly and Frankenstein smiled. Then again, maybe everything would be okay. He snuggled closer to Raizel. "Happy Valentine's Day, my Master." 

Raizel kissed his Bonded, all of his love on his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Franken."

**Author's Note:**

> If there is interest, I just might be willing to write a sequel. There are things I couldn't quite fit that I wanted to write...


End file.
